


all you give me is a heartbeat

by liveyourtemptation



Series: your ferocious tenderness [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, feels and sexy times, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: „Hey,“ Cisco says afterward. “You wanna come back to our place?”Hartley agrees and thinks nothing by it. Sees only the light flush on Cisco's cheeks from the sips of Hartley's drink he kept stealing the whole evening. Harrison's hand on Cisco's back. The way they lean into each other, like they're magnets, getting pulled together over and over again.





	all you give me is a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> totally the inofficial sequel to [Inferno](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9132550/chapters/20752498) but can be read on its own. all you need to know is that it's a no powers au, cisco and harry are together and they're all science buddies.

It doesn't feel as victorious as Hartley thought it would feel. He hardly remembers the months he spent on this particular research study. It's all one big swirl of paper work and late nights and as always a lack of everything: funding, time, food, sleep. Let's not even talk about company. But he is being told that he has done well. Has done good, actually. Helped people. Might have even saved lives. So he goes to the event and takes his price.

 

It's in Central City so everyone is there. His sister looking proud for three. Always trying to compensate for their parents. Caitlin, clutching to the arm of one especially bland looking suit-wearing specimen he recognizes from STAR Labs but has no desire to get to know. And of course Cisco is there, rolling his eyes when Hartley tries dodge his compliments as if they are deadly, and Harrison, who as patron saint of all things science in Central City gets the honor bestowed upon him to present the evening. Hartley and Cisco clutch to their champagne glasses while they try not to giggle through Harrison's obvious discomfort of standing on the stage that he packs in just enough dry humor to make everyone else in the room feel vaguely uncomfortable. But when Hartley is up there as well there is a tint of sincerity sneaking into Harrison's voice. Hartley has to swallow hard when Harrison hands him that stupid piece of plastic. He didn't anticipate how hard it would hit to see the pride in Harrison's eyes.

 

„Hey,“ Cisco says afterward. “You wanna come back to our place?”

 

Hartley agrees and thinks nothing by it. Sees only the light flush on Cisco's cheeks from the sips of Hartley's drink he kept stealing the whole evening. Harrison's hand on Cisco's back. The way they lean into each other, like they're magnets, getting pulled together over and over again.

 

In the car Cisco loosens his tie. Drops it in Hartley's lap. It got a floral pattern on it. Of course. He resists the urge to feel the fabric between his fingers. Tells himself not to be so fucking desperate to go after scraps. Harrison is driving, cracks the window open. The radio plays a summer hit, apparently, not that Hartley keeps up to date with that sort of things. He is in the backseat with Cisco who taps the rhythm with his fingers against his knees. Hartley forces his eyes away. Feels Harrison's gaze on him through the rear view mirror.

 

They get to the house and damn, he's impressed. It's so much like Harrison, subtle and overwhelming all at once. Hartley's eyes flick over the furniture and he tries not to think about where Cisco and Harrison have fucked before. Probably everywhere. If he had this house, if he had - - he'd - -

 

He chases those thoughts away and notices what's going on. Or rather what's not going on. Cisco and Harrison hover around Hartley, shooting each other glances. It's been a long time since Hartley tried to understand people but these two drive him crazy. With them he wants to know. Wants to understand what it means. Their words. Their looks. Their touches.

 

“You want something to drink?” Harrison asks. Goes to the kitchen part in the open layout. Gets out a bottle of wine and glasses.

 

Hartley sheds his jacket and scarf. Hangs it next to Cisco's. Feels like he is intruding on something. But he was invited. Pushes past the tingling in his stomach. Caitlin isn't here, he keeps thinking. It's just him. Whatever that means. Maybe they asked Caitlin and she already had plans.

 

Cisco is standing next to Harrison who got one hand on the nape of his neck, casually, grounding. Cisco looks over to Hartley still standing by the stupid coats and he forces himself to go over to them.

 

“We should celebrate,” Cisco says. “You deserve it.”

 

“Please,” Hartley scoffs, more exasperated than ill-spirited. Maybe it's the fact that they had done this all night already. Maybe it's that it's still a little hard to wrap his head around the concept that he deserve anything.

 

“Hartley,” Cisco says. The tension in the room is so thick that even Hartley notices it. Cisco got barely an inch on him but right now he is painfully aware of it. Hartley curls and uncurls his hands. Crosses his arms. Leans against the kitchen counter. Harrison hasn't even attempted to fill the glasses. Just watches them.

 

Hartley would run if there was anywhere to run. He's already half mad at them. They lured him here under false pretense. He thought they would have a couple glasses of wine, joke around, call Hartley a cap and send him home. Instead they want - - whatever it is they want.

 

“Hartley,” Cisco repeats. Hartley looks at him and his breath catches in his throat. Cisco looks determined and shy at the same time. Looks at Hartley like he means something by it. Looks and doesn't say anything. Raises his hand and touches Hartley's cheek.

 

“Is this alright?” Cisco asks quietly. And then the reality of it hits Hartley. What this means. What they want from him. His gaze flicks to Harrison who is still standing behind Cisco, hands in his pockets, casual but with an intensity in his eyes that sends a thrill through Hartley. Cisco's hand is still on his face, palm cradling his cheek, his thumb carefully rubbing over his cheekbone. Hartley's heart is beating fast and loud in his head. He knows he hasn't answered yet. He can't. His throat is closed up.

 

He closes his eyes. Drops his head and turns into Cisco's touch. Feels shame like a wave burning over him, his face heating up from what he can't say.

 

But Cisco must understand him anyway because he steps closer. Slides his hand to Hartley's neck, the grip still soft but with the promise of something more. “Look at me,” Cisco says. Low. Quiet.

 

Hartley looks up. Cisco up close is something he only ever could look at with caution. Like he might never be able to stop looking once he allowed himself to. Dark lashes. Soft eyes. That mouth - - god.

 

“A simple yes or no,” Cisco says. Looks. Waits. His hand still warm on Hartley's neck.

 

“Yes,” Hartley says and nods and fuck, he already sounds wrecked. Cisco smiles. Steps closer. His gaze flicks to Hartley's lips and it goes straight to Hartley's dick. He sways a little closer but he still doesn't make the first move. Has it so hard-wired into him by now. _Don't touch him, no matter how much you want to._ Even though he knows he could now. Oh, and that is a thought.

 

When Cisco finally leans in and presses their lips together it's soft and sweet. Hartley's eyes flutter shut. This is it, he thinks. Raises his hands to cup Cisco's face. Kisses him back. Slides one hand in that hair. Tugs just this side of careful and and he can feel Cisco shiver, his breath catching. Hartley can't help himself. Tugs again. Enjoys the way it makes Cisco squirm and his hold on Hartley tighten. Hartley opens his mouth and Cisco takes the invitation, slides his tongue into Hartley's mouth. They're kissing slow and deep. Hartley is so turned on he thinks he could come just from this.

 

He pulls his glasses off without opening his eyes at some point. There is a helpful hand appearing to take them from him and Hartley remembers that, fuck- Harrison is watching. He has to hold on to Cisco because his knees start to buckle. He moans into Cisco's mouth, unable to control himself at the thought of how they must look right now. His hips buck against Cisco who groans in response and suddenly it takes on another level of urgency. He is pulling Cisco's button down out his pants before he can help himself, fumbling with the buttons. Cisco walks him backwards until his back hits against something warm and solid.

 

Hartley breaks the kiss that must be going on for minutes now. He looks up and realizes that he is pressed against Harrison. Feels his chest rise and fall behind is back. Bracketed like this between Cisco and Harrison, it's almost too much. But Hartley never backs down from a challenge. And, god, he wants this. Hasn't felt this good in years. He presses his ass against Harrison's erection and is rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. Cisco looks like he is suppressing a laugh. Kisses a trail down Hartley's neck. Harrison peels Hartley out of his blazer. Tugs his shirt loose. Reaches one large hand down to Hartley's groin. Presses his palm against Hartley's dick through his pants. Hartley honest to god cries out. Clutches to Cisco. Harrison laughs, a low deep rumble next to Hartley's ear.

 

“Fuck,” Hartley whispers. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Cisco is unbuttoning his shirt. Pressing wet kisses down his chest. “I'm g- -” Pushes Cisco away. “If you want this to last you need to back off for a minute.” He says in a rush. Embarrassment creeping up in a hot flush on his face. But Cisco just looks at him like he takes it as a compliment. Harrison moves away, too. Not completely. Leaves a hand on his shoulder. Casually. Grounding. Bends down to kiss Cisco. Not that watching them kiss makes Hartley's situation any better. He still feels like he is on the edge of his orgasm. Hartley drinks it all in. The way Harrison brushes his hand over Cisco's throat. Cisco going all limp against Harrison. Harrison's hand still on Hartley's shoulder. Knowing that he is allowed to watch. That they want him to watch.

 

“Bedroom,” Cisco says. Takes Hartley's hand. Grins like he is having the time of his life.

 

In the room Cisco turns on the bedside lamps. Discards his shirt that Harrison had the sensibility to unbutton. Hartley is suddenly struck by anxiety. What he should do next. What they expect from him. How he's not going to make a fool of himself. How much and for how long he has wanted this.

 

Cisco comes back to him. Harrison is leaning in the doorway. “Still want to go on?” Cisco asks. Like he noticed Hartley's insecurities. It makes Hartley want to lash out the way it always does when Cisco sees down to his core with one simple look. And that does the trick. The familiarity of the dynamic taking the edge off.

 

“Stop babbling, Cisco,” He hisses. Kisses him so hard it must hurt. Shrugs off his own shirt. Pushes Cisco down on the bed until they are chest to chest. Cisco wraps his legs around his waist. Pulls them closer together and Hartley has to drop his head on Cisco's shoulder and just breathe for a second. He nips at the skin over Cisco's collarbone. Cisco hums content. Presses his heels against Hartley's ass.

 

“What d'you want, baby?” He asks. Looking at Hartley with hooded eyes. Like he'd give him anything he'd ask for right now. Hartley's heart contracts painfully. Thinks about all the possibilities. Looks for Harrison. Finds him sitting in an armchair next to the bed. Seemingly enjoying the show but not intruding on them. And Hartley realizes that they know. That this is more about Cisco and him. And it scares him. And makes him brave enough to ask.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” He breathes against Cisco's skin. Can't look him in the eyes while saying it. Knows that he is giving away more of himself than he has ever allowed himself to. Cisco's hand runs over his back. Comforting.

 

“I can do that,” Cisco says. Kisses his temple. Adds, “Can Harry watch?”

 

“Yeah,” Hartley says. “Yeah, sure. Is that okay?” Has to ask.

 

“Yeah, baby,” Cisco says. Rolls them over until he has Hartley pinned under him. Straddling his hips. And Hartley can't hide his face anymore. “It's perfect.” And kisses him again. Sinks his teeth into his lip. Hartley moans. He can't keep his hips still. Looking for friction. A shiver running through his legs.

 

“Hart,” Cisco breathes against his lips. Like he has been thinking about this, too. Hartley forces his hands between them. Nestles with Cisco's belt. Cisco get's the idea. Strips out off his pants. Rips Hartley's down almost violently. Pushes his legs apart and climbs between them. Hartley whimpers at the vulnerability of his position. How he opens himself for Cisco. Throws his head back when Cisco presses soft kisses to his inner thighs. Clutches at the bedsheets.

 

There is a low groan that didn't come from Cisco. Hartley looks over to Harrison. He has sunken deeper into the chair. One hand in his open pants. Hartley thinks he should mind being watched like this. But he doesn't. Looks at Cisco who grins against his knee with a devilish gleam in his eyes. Hartley realizes that Cisco likes making Harrison watch. Likes that Harrison has to touch himself. He grins back. Breathless.

 

Cisco works him open. Hartley is happy that he doesn't make him do it. He isn't sure if he'd still be capable of doing it. Can do hardly anything but lie there and breathe. Biting on his lower lip until Cisco murmurs, “Come on, Hart. Let me hear you.” He doesn't hold back after that.

 

When Cisco sinks into him Hartley can barely look at him. Looks anyway. Commits everything to memory. The way Cisco looks. The sounds he makes. How he feels deep inside Hartley. His hair is hanging into his face. Hartley brushes it behind his ear with a trembling hand. Cisco looks like he wants to say something but it gets caught in his throat. Hartley wraps his legs tighter around Cisco. Pulling Cisco in even deeper.

 

Cisco makes a sound that is honestly just obscene. Kisses Hartley. Sloppy and imprecise. Licks a wet stripe up Hartley's throat. Starts rocking his hips. One arm braced next to Hartley's head. The other on his hip. Holding him in place. Hartley groans. Runs his hands over Cisco's ribs. Over his chest. Over his shoulders. Groans again. “Come on, Cisco. Please.”

 

Cisco picks up the pace. And that's it. Hartley can feel the heat building up in his body. He looks over to Harrison. He's fucking up into his hand. Still wholly focused on them. Hartley wonders what he is thinking about. If he is thinking about fucking Cisco. About fucking Hartley.

 

Cisco moans his name. Says it over and over again. _Hartley. Hartley. Hart._ He clutches at Cisco's shoulder. Digs his finger in. Leaves a scratch over half his back. “Sorry,” He breathes. “Do it,” Cisco says. “Do it again.” Hartley does what he has been told. Slides one hand into Cisco's hair and tugs for good measure. Cisco cries out. Bends down and kisses him. Hartley's chest feels heavy with emotions. With things he shouldn't say. Says Cisco's name instead. Feels tears run down his face.

 

Cisco shifts Hartleys legs higher until he got a better angle to fuck into him even faster. Reaches for Hartley's dick and starts jerking him off. It takes him no time and then Hartley is spilling all over himself. The orgasm making him shake and clench around Cisco. He opens his eyes in time to see Cisco's face when he comes deep inside him.

 

Cisco crushes on top him. Hartley wraps his arms around him. Turns his face into his neck. Breathes. Hears Cisco breathing heavy next to his ear. This is. A lot. Hartley knows that he should let go. But Cisco doesn't move either. Like they're still desperate. For something.

 

After a while Cisco kisses his neck. Moves up and pulls out. Rolls on his side. Finds Hartley's hand between them. Hartley can't look at him. Looks over to Harrison who doesn't look anywhere near put together either. He stands up eventually. Finds them a towel to clean up. Tenderly kisses Cisco. Leans over to Hartley as if he had done it a million times before and Hartley leans into the kiss. It's short. Reassuring. Wipes over Hartley's temple with his thumb. It takes Hartley a moment to realize that there must be tear stains. Looks away but leans into Harrison's touch.

 

Cisco tugs at Hartley's hand. Makes him roll closer. Look at him. Hartley can't even begin to reign in everything that must be evident on his face. But Cisco has always been the kind one of them. He doesn't say anything. Just kisses him again. And Hartley could really get used to this. Harrison settles in on the other side of Cisco. Pulling the blankets over them.

 

“Good?” Cisco asks.

 

“Shut up,” Hartley mumbles. Presses his face against Cisco's neck. Not sure if his heart will ever calm down again.

 

He feels Cisco laugh and arms wrap around him. He closes his eyes, starting to drift off. A comfortable warmth settled into him somewhere along the way. He still has a distant thought of leaving. Of running. Then he falls asleep.

 


End file.
